pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Buffs and Debuffs
There are some new buffs, some class specific to the Performer, and some other caused by the consumption of food or the use of enchanted weapons or artifacts. Buffs and debuffs listed here are only those that are displayed on the "Buffs" subtab. Class / Subclass specific Buffs Combo Only the Warrior subclass Berserker can gain it, and grants bonus damage with each successive succesful hit, ranging from +20% bonus damage with a 3-hit combo to +120% bonus damage with a 8-hit combo (after that, the combo counter starts again). Echo Only the Performer’s subclass Superstar can gain it after killing enemies. it increases Speed for 10 turns. Furious Only the Warrior subclass Berserker can gain it, when the hero's health is below 60% of max HP, and retains it as long as his HP remain below 60%. It increases physical damage to enemies by 25% and decreases damage to hero by 25%. Rhythm Only the Performer can gain it, after leveling up or killing monsters. It increases Accuracy and Dodge for 10 turns. Source Power - Blood Imbue Only the Warrior class can gain it, after the Dwarf King is beaten and the hero gets the Skill kit. It grants immunity to debuffs and improves damage for 30 turns. Hero Buffs Arcane It is gained by all classes by using a Scroll of Recharging or visiting a room with this climate and by the Mage also by using the jump shoes, and provides +10 Magic Power for 30 turns. Armor Break It is gained as a side effect or reading a Scroll of Lullaby, and as one of the effects of the Performer's Special dance skill. It reduces enemies' armor and increases damage as a consequence. Attack Down It is gained by the Warrior by using the defense mode of the wooden shield or as a side effect or reading a Scroll of Lullaby. It reduces 25% of enemies attack. Attack Up It is gained by using an enchanted with Energy weapon, as a side effect of drinking a Potion of Invisibility, or by activating the Robot DMT (randomly) / Glass Totem (optionally) artifacts and provides +20 to attack (the Performer special skill Special Dance also grants 25% Attack Up) . Various enemies and especially mini bosses can also have an attack buff with various degrees of attack increase. Barkskin It is a Defense Up that is gained usually by eating a Toasted Nut, but also a Moonberry. Blessed It is the same with its equivalent in Vanilla and other mods (increased accuracy and evasion) and not with that of Sprouted (increased damage). It is gained by the specific cliate and driking a Poion of Experience. Note: The Starflower plant doesn’t grant the Blessed buff, but the Strength/Fury buff, like Sprouted. Defense Up It is gained by using an enchanted with Dance weapon, using the defense mode of the wooden shield, as a side effect of drinking a potion of Levitation, or by activating the Robot DMT (randomly) / Glass Totem (optionally) artifacts and provides +20%-50% to defense (the Performer special skill Special Dance also grants 25% Defense Up). Various enemies and especially mini bosses can also have a defense buff with various degrees of defense increase. Dew Drop it is gained by visiting every new floor, after meeting the Dew Developer in floor 2, and makes the enemies drop dew after they get killed. It is also active in all non-boss challenge floors. Drowsy it is gained by reading a Scroll of Lullaby and leads to magical sleep that rapidly replenishes HP. It is negated by taking damage or being in full health. Foresight It is gained by having the Talisman of Foresight equipped and is activated when the hero is close to a trap. Glass Shield Mostly the Performer can gain it after leveling up or by using the jump shoes, or generally heroes with an armor with the Crystal glyph equipped or with the defense mode of the Glass Totem activated. It is a strong Defense Up buff that reduces damage to the hero by 80%. Mini bosses can also gain a glass shield, with various degrees of damage reduction. Haste It is gained by using the Speed ability of the Dew Vial and only by the Rogue class by using the class Special Skill, or by eating a Cloud berry. Herbal Healing Similar to Regeneration, it is a healing over time effect, when the hero steps on a Sungrass Plant and stays on that tile. Illuminated / High Light It is gained with long duration by using a torch, and with shorter duration by using the Light ability of the Dew Vial, by zapping an enemy with a Wand of Light, as a side effect of drinking a potion of Purification but also when ignited by a fire trap. Grants better vision. Immune to Gases It is gained by drinking a Potion of Purification and as a parallel effect to the production of harmful gases from the Testpaint glyph. Invisibility It is gained by using the Light ability of the Dew Vial, by drinking a potion of Invisibility, by the Rogue class by using the Jump Shoes / the Cloak of Shadows / the class Special Skill and by the Warden subclass by stepping on high grass. Muscle It is a +2 Strength buff for 200 turns, which is gained after consuming a Power Pill. Mind Vision It is mostly gained by the Peek ability of the Dew Vial and drinking a Potion of Mind Vision, but it is also a ramdom ability of the special skil of the Huntress. It shows all characters in the level, both friendly and enemies, and pets. Overfed It is an Attack Up buff, which is gained after overeating, that is consuming food that its nutritional value surpasses the point 0 of the hunger counter. Recharging Unlike Sprouted, Scrolls of Recharging don’t instantly recharge all wands to full charge, but grant a much higher rate of recharging, like Shattered, for 30 turns. Regeneration Caused by Potions of Mending and randomly by all berries, but always by Black berries. It refills hero's HP gradually but for many turns. Stepping on plants of Sungrass has a similar effect but only if the hero remains on the stepped plant's tile. Shadowmelded It is always gained while the hero stays in a garden. It grants Invisiblity and Slower Metabolism (less hunger increase). Good for healing through resting in very early levels, when other healing means are not available. Strength It is gained by eating a Moon berry or a Full Moon berry and the Fury and the Moon Fury buffs of Sprouted just renamed – one or many extra powerful hits. Treasure Search It is gained by reading a Scroll of Magic Mapping, eating a Blue Berry, and is also a random option of the special skill of Huntress. It reveals all loot in the floor and lasts for some limited turns, so if activated near an entrane or exit, it can reveal loot in two floors. Hero Debuffs Attack Down As described in the buffs section, but caused by enemies against the hero. It wears off over time. Armor Break As described in the buffs section, but caused by enemies against the hero. It wears off over time. Blinded Caused by Dust Elements, Animated Steels with a Light enchanted weapon, by being in the area of effect of Darknes gas, and stepping on a Blindweed plant. Hero's vision is restricted to 1 tile and is unable to read scrolls or books. Burning It is caused by stepping on a Fire trap or a Firebloom plant, drinking a potion of Liquid Flame, eating raw meat, by an Animated Steel with a Fire enchanted weapon equipped and fire related elemental enemies. It causes damage and can destroy scrolls, when the hero doesn't have the scroll holder. Fire can be extinguished immediately by shattering a potion, stepping on water or with the Clean ability of the dew vial, and is extinguished by itself after some turns, unless the Tar debuff is also active. Caustic Ooze: It is caused by the mini-boss Goo, Demon Goos, Animated Steels with an Acid enchanted weapon equipped or by stepping on ooze traps. It can be removed by stepping on water or by the clean function of the dew vial and does not wear off over time by itself. Chilled It is caused by stepping on an frost trap or an Icecap plant, or by an Animated Steel with an Ice enchanted weapon equipped and reduces speed. Cold It is caused by the particular climate, Animated Statues with a Coldwave enchanted weapon equipped, Assassin Ninjas and Sand Elementals. It makes the hero Slow (both in attack speed and movement). It wears off over time, granted that the hero has left the room, when it is caused by a room with the particular climate. Crippled Caused by various enemies and stepping on a Blindweed plant. Halves hero's speed. Dry It is caused by the particular climate and reduces Damage from the hero. It wears off over time, granted that the hero has left the room, when it is caused by a room with the particular climate. Electrostatic Turbulence It is caused by Animated Steels with an Electric enchanted weapon equipped or by enemies that zap lightning bolts while the hero is standing on water. It reduces wands' damage and recharge rate and also has a DoT effect. Tthere is currently a bug involved with this debuff and sometimes never wears off - normally it gets away with time or by getting zapped again. Frozen It is caused by stepping on an frost trap or an Icecap plant and then on water, drinking a potion of Frost, or by an Animated Steel with an Ice enchanted weapon equipped. It paralyzes the hero for some turns but doesn't make potions shatter like in other mods. Hot It is caused by the particular climate or by Animated Steels with a Tar enchanted weapon equipped and causes Easier Damage to hero. It wears off over time, granted that the hero has left the room, when it is caused by a room with the particular climate. Leech Seed It is caused by the Living Moss and Animated Steels with an Earth enchanted weapon equipped, and causes a DoT vampiric effect that heals all nearby characters. It wears off over time. Locked It is caused mostly by Thieves in Prison when they flee, and makes the hero unable to consume anything. It wears off over time. Poisoned It is caused by various enemies, stepping on a poison trap or a Sorrowmoss plant. It wears off over time and can be cured by eating various food items, stepping on a Dreamfoil plant, or drinking potions that have a healing effect.. Raise Dead It is caused by the particular climate. Skeletons are probable to spawn (not according to level, but same in HP and damage with those in Caves, just not with their silence debuff, so this climate can be lethal in early levels). It wears off over time, granted that the hero has left the room. Silence It is caused by regular Skeletons when they die, but not the skeletons spawned by the Raise Dead climate. It makes the hero unable to read scrolls and use wands. It wears off over time. Starving When the hunger counter reachers 800, the hero stops regenerating and starts losing HP instead, 1% every 10 turns. It is preceded by the "Hugry" state, which has no negative effect and just shown that Starving is approaching. Tar It is caused by the tar gas of Broken Robots and Golems and also by Spider Bots or by Animated Steels with a Tar enchanted weapon equipped. It makes the hero Slower and also the Burning debuff not go away at all. It can be removed by stepping on water or by the clean function of the dew vial and does not wear off over time by itself. Vertigo It is caused by various enemies, being in the area of effect of Confusing Gas, and stepping on a Stormvine plant. Hero stops moving to the desired direction and moves randomly around. Weakness It is caused by stepping on Weakening traps and by various enemies. It is applied by much more monsters and mini bosses compared to Sprouted, but is same with Sprouted in all the rest (except from when it is caused specifically by Dwarf Warlocks, as it causes -3 instead of the regular -2 strength reduction, unlike what the game says). It wears off over time. Wet It is caused by the particular climate or Animated Steels with a Coldwave enchanted weapon equipped, and causes Reduced Accuracy and Dodge for hero. It wears off over time. Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon